The Last Questhopefully
by sweetnsassywriters
Summary: The demigods are fighting the battle against Gaea, Max and her flock lands to help Annabeth, a long time friend. After the battle was won, the hope of having complete peace is shattered once again. Something or someone is draining the powers of Olympus. Can the demigods and the flock save Olympus or will their luck run out?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

ANNABETH POV

As the war continued, Annabeth began to lose hope; the demigods were losing numbers fast. She saw too many friends collapse for her to count. She looked up in the sky out of sheer desperation, hoping to see a god landing. Instead she saw several large human bodies attached to what look like wings. Her brain struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. They looked like the bird kids that had helped her when she was on the run. Except it looked like they had one extra person with the same platinum blond hair Apollo has…

MAX POV

Max flew over the city, hoping to find the demigod camp before the war destroyed. She remembered the little blond girl she had helped when she was a toddler. She remembered a moment when the girl had mumbled about something about demigods. All these thoughts made her determination even stronger, to the point where she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body. Finally she spotted a small, deserted rural place where loud noise was pumping through her eardrums. Max was no genius, but she had fought in enough battles to know that this was a serious one. She signaled her flock to find a safe place to land. This turned out to be a lot harder then she expected, since the whole place was in chaos. Suddenly she saw a flash of blond hair that triggered a memory along with the intelligent, stormy gray eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

Story

Later that day mid afternoon

Reyna lay in a bed in cabin # 1 thinking. Usually guests In camp half blood bunked in the Hermes cabin-like the remainder of the bird kids- but Jason had offered her a bed in his cabin. This should have made her day but instead every time she saw his face it made her seethe in fact the only reason she'd agreed to stay was to rub it in pipers face. Out of all of the Greeks, it was piper who angered her the most. It technically wasn't her fault Jason had disappeared that she could owe to her royal highness of Olympus -she was beginning to realize why Annabeth hated her- leaving her with the heavy weight of a job meant for 2, but it was her fault that Jason no longer had any interest in Rome or ...her! Or was that his fault? She sighed. Why did her life have to be so messed up. She just wanted to be back in her villa in new Rome or better yet Puerto Rico, in her dad's house." Uh,Reyna"a voice sounded at the back of the huge cabin."yes" Reyna snapped."what do you want you in..."she stopped mid stared at the boy she had just been brooding over."I was uh I was um"he mumbled " spill it Grace" she spat. Reyna had no patience left. " I was wondering if you would meet me in the woods at night after the campfire."Jason stuffed his hands in his pockets. Reyna opened her mouth then closed it. her heart had never beat faster...

At the campfire

Max had never felt more comfortable than how she felt now. She was with her own kind- minus the wings-and now she understood why the white coats kidnapped her and the rest of the flock, why having jeb as a parent had felt unreal. She was glad was still her mother and didn't blame her for lying about jeb. A chord of beautiful music jolted her out of her thoughts and she looked up. 2kids were leaping around like maniacs upfront and unfortunately I knew those kids only too well. "Gazzy,iggy what are you doing!" Max screamed mortified. " it's ok maximum"a voice said calmly. Max turned quickly ready to give the person who had dared to oppose her a piece of her mind. Instead she stopped mid-spin. She was staring at a half horse. Suddenly his eyes widened. He was staring at something above her head. A red battle axe was floating above her head. As you would expect, she did exactly what you would do if a giant killing machine was about to land on your head." Argggghhhh"she screamed. She looked around the campfire to see if anyone else was concerned. She was greeted by seeing all the flock with signs above their heads...

PERCY POV  
>The sun was setting and we were all celebrating for our victory on the beach. I could tell that my dad was making the water smooth just for us. We wouldn't have won without the bird kids, who were claimed last night. I have to say I wasn't exactly surprised with their godly parents. Their personality matched their general description of the children of the gods and goddesses. I mean like when you look at Fang, you see the resemblance between him and Hades . The same onyx black hair and the deep brown eyes, and the kind of gloomy aura that surrounds them. Talking about the different gods, I have the blessing from one of them now.<br>FLASHBACK  
>I had just returned from that deadly quest that would benefit all of the gods and goddesses. The reward was blessings from Hestia ,the power over fire and the ability to summon food .The whole Olympus was actually quite happy with me now. Most of them are friendly to me, every time I step into their domain they would offer greetings and the creaturespeople/skeletons are extremely friendly with me. Like Charon, he even hugs me when I get to the underworld, Hades does to,plus Dionysus calls me peter Jackson he says my last name! Actually all the gods do(not the peter Jackson part), they are my real family now...  
>Suddenly Rachel had green air sprouting out of her mouth... Uh oh, not another prophecy, I have had enough of those for a life time. Thunder crackled, oops no offense Apollo. But seriously every time a prophecy sprouts it's always about me, and it always has some kind of death in it. Thunder crackled again, I used my skills-that would have been so useful before- to talk with other peoplegods/creatures in my head to talk to Apollo. Gee, someone's touchy today i thought to him, he chuckled in my head. But it wasn't like his normal laugh, carefree and happy, the laugh was kind of strained and it sounded like something was concerning him, something bad...  
>I was jolted back to reality as Rachel started talking<br>18 demigods will lead the way  
>2 will rise and 3 will betray<br>Olympus powers slowly drain  
>And the fate of the world rests on them<br>As predicted Rachel promptly fainted, with Nico catching her. I thought back to the prophecy, oh gods, someone give me an aspirin... Another life threatening quest, gods help me... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! We forgot to put the disclaimer for the past few chapters but anyways WE DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR MAXIMUM RIDE!*break into tears* ****WARNING: LIKE JASPER? STAY AWAY!  
><strong>**-Sweetnsassywriters  
><strong>Jason POV  
>He walked out of the lonely cabin of Jupiter. He was supposed to meet Reyna in the forest tonight. As he walked toward the forest he thought about the prophecy. "Three shall betray", he had to be more careful now that the camp knows that there are traitors. He was pretty sure that it meant him, Reyna and Octavian. They were the only people that would support him, be loyal to him for all it costs. Piper crossed his mind, what would she think about this? He shook his head; he told himself that he was only using Piper for her beauty, nothing more. After all, everyone except of Reyna and Octavian loves that bastard, Percy Jackson. The "Hero of Olympus" was supposed to be him. He was much more skilled and smarter than that wimp. But nooo, everyone supports him, even his own father and Hades, who never likes anyone started to like him as a family. Hades he could understand, Percy Jackson had given him a throne and a cabin, even his own kids back. But his own father likes Percy more than him! He was not appreciated enough here, screw that, he wasn't even appreciated here at the camp. As he grew closer he saw Reyna. Her hazel eye was shined bright by the moon, but tears were glistening from her beautiful eyes. She noticed him and quickly regained her composure.<br>"Did you really need me to come out on the coldest day of the year?" she asked irritated  
>He couldn't help himself, "Maybe this will help" Jason whispered. He leaned in to kiss her...<p>

Piper POV  
>Piper couldn't sleep, the words that her mom said rang in her ears. "Beware for the one you love, but don't worry a better one would come along". It was pretty obvious to her that her mother was talking about Jason, but Piper denied it. Jason would never betray her, right? She threw off her blanket, frustrated. She decided to go for a walk in the woods. As she grew closer and closer to the beach, she heard voices. Voices that sounded suspiciously like Reyna and Jason. No, she told herself again, but this time slightly hesitating, Jason would never betray me!<br>"I am only using Piper" he insisted  
>As she heard the words tears Welled up in her eyes and her heart broke into thousands of pieces. She whipped around, the sadness and betrayal she felt slowly turned into white hot anger. She walked faster and faster as the anger fueled her, suddenly she collided with someone.<br>"I'm so sorry" he soothed  
>These simple words made her break down, tears fell down her face like a river breaking from a dam. She put her face on his chest, probably staining his shirt. She looked up, expecting to find Percy or Nico trying to find her. But it was neither; she stared up to a pair of sea blue eyes. It was the boy she had saw at the battle. Dylan, the name came to her naturally for some reason. He was claimed by Apollo, you could easily see the resemblance between the two, and some could even mistake them as twins! With the same shade of blond hair and the perfect shade of blue eyes. Even Artemis, Apollo's twin sister mistaken them! He leaned in for a kiss, and Piper didn't make a move to stop him. The kiss was magical; it felt like fireworks had exploded by them. She pulled away whispering "What about Jason?"<br>He studied her carefully and asked "Do you still care?"  
>She shook her head. He leaned in to continue the magic. She had made her choice, and Jason clearly made the choice too and it wasn't her. She was determined to confront and break up with Jason tomorrow, forever. But for now...<p>

Zeus POV

Zeus watched in shock as he watched Jason sneak out of his cabin. "What in the name of Nyx..." He started to shout until he was interrupted by a clap of thunder." Oh shut up! Aphrodite get your over-glossed face in here!"He yelled.  
>A beautiful figure walked in but when she looked up she looked anything but over-glossed. Aphrodite's hair was messed up and she wore no makeup. Despite her looks, Zeus had no intention to be soft on her. "What are you doing? Can't you meddle with some puny mortal's life instead?"He roared .Aphrodite looked heartbroken. "It wasn't me! Do you think I'd enjoy breaking my own daughter's heart?" Zeus looked at her unbelievingly." Something is controlling our powers" she said seriously. <em>Huh<em> Zeus thought. Didn't know Aphrodite was capable of sounding serious, but she was right. This morning he hadn't felt the same. Something was draining their powers and the demigods better solve it fast because if Zeus had to ask for help from them, he was going to freak...


End file.
